


culpability

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Chapter Two Spoilers)Hoshi doesn't resurface.





	culpability

The smooth porcelain of the sink is almost grating to the skin on his face.

He scratches, trying to escape from Toujou Kirumi's ironclad grip, but finds it to be no use. She's exerting all her energy, desperate to drown him in his own research lab.

Not so long ago, he would have welcomed a situation like this, but as Hoshi struggles for air, it strikes him that he really doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to be another nameless statistic in the system, another corpse in a zippered bodybag.

Hoshi pushes. Toujou forces her hand down harder. That'll leave a mark, Hoshi muses, assuming that he manages to survive this. He's losing his strength, and his lungs must be filled with fluid by now.

His mind flashes to  _her,_ because of course it would now. His girlfriend, long killed by a mafia organization (that he tore down limb by limb), still floats in the back of his head, even now. Has she ever left him? Not that Hoshi wants her to go.

If he focuses, which is difficult to do, because he's losing consciousness quickly, he can smell her cigarette smoke, and hear the shitty American jazz they used to play on an old radio, as they sit by the fireplace and just talk.

It was easy, so easy back then.

She's long gone, and Hoshi knows this. Maybe he'll get to see her again, if he dies now.

He's tried, but his body won't respond to him anymore. It's what he deserves for being a murderer, he supposes.

And Toujou is the de facto Prime Minister. It makes sense that she'd need to escape, and for her to pick off the smallest of them all. Will the others even try to condemn her? Everyone likes Toujou - hell, Hoshi himself liked her before this - and hardly anyone would look his way.

Maybe Gokuhara would take his side. But there's no time to dwell on that prospect now. Everything, everything is going  _dark-_

 

And Hoshi Ryouma stops.


End file.
